


Watch The World Burn

by castiel_in_his_cell



Series: r i d i c u l o u s      f a i t h [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Fire, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_in_his_cell/pseuds/castiel_in_his_cell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean witnesses his house burn down, but with this horrifying event a new one sparks. When one of his loved one dies, another person inevitably fills the gap...and his name is Mr. Rodgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch The World Burn

“Take your brother outside and run as fast as you can! GO!” He can’t stop hearing the words echoing in his head. He can’t stop seeing his father’s face glowing red as he yells those words. The memory is being engraved into the flesh of his brain as his head turns up to see the beloved house on fire. 

Dean isn’t quite able to process what has happened, for his four year old mind can only handle so much. ‘It’s like a movie.’ He tells himself in shock. Every inch of space in the air is crowded with siren noises and the flashing red lights of fire trucks are not alarming to Dean, but hypnotic and calming. A bunch of neighbours have come pretending to be concerned and worried, but everyone knows why they like to watch. He stares at the wild fire that was once his home but does nothing, as if he’s in a trance. 

He doesn’t know what to do. To cry, to collapse to the ground, or to scream, the only thing he does know is to hold on to his baby brother; Sam. The little child is wrapped up in a blanket in his arms, and looks up at him innocently. The baby smiles, then laughs, and at that moment, Dean feels a twinge of resentment for his brother, and a little jealousy too.

‘Why does he get to be happy, when I have to face this?’ He asks himself.

Sam continues to laugh.

‘Stop laughing. Stop it.’ He thinks. ‘This is not a joke. This is not a joke!’

But then Dean’s twisted face of anger drops and he suddenly feels guilty. So he holds his brother close as the baby folds carefully to fit straight into his embrace. Like two puzzle pieces, they fit together perfectly.

‘I’m sorry little guy, I guess it’s not your fault this happened.’

A shadow of a man glides across the pavement and towards Dean. His moving, black silhouette is printed onto the blood red lights of the fire trucks. As he approaches, Dean says a couple last words to his baby brother.

“I’ll watch out for you.”

Dean feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up slowly…

It’s Mr. Rodgers. He’s a man who lives a couple blocks down from Dean. Dean doesn’t see him much apart from the awkward greetings when he’s coming home from school, or when he goes to Mr. Rodger’s house to borrow a lawn mower. 

He looks like he’s in his early thirties, and Dean is surprised to see such a stranger hovering over him. He’s wearing a respectable sweater over a formal button up shirt, and his face looks mildly sympathetic. He holds a job working as a business consultant and likes to keep is front yard bushes well-trimmed all throughout the year. Mr. Rodgers is the kind of man no one would notice, but everyone would trust. Yet, 30 years later, he would be someone everyone would notice, but no one would trust…except for Dean himself.

“Hi there, Mr. Rodgers.” As the words rolled of his tongue, this was the first time Dean had covered up the pain he really felt. And soon, he would notice that it had become his expertise. 

“Hey there kiddo. You okay?”

Dean looks down and does not reply.

“It’s okay, death is natural.”

Dean froze. He wondered if he heard Mr. Rodgers correctly. Could it be true? Could his mum be dead? He lowered his head even more so no one would notice him starting to cry, except Sammy could still see. Dean’s heavy tears smacked below onto Sam’s face like rain drops from heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my 'idea-guy', Dione Hodges. Hope you liked it! This fanfic kicks off a series that will be finished ; )


End file.
